


她手持一个星形铃鼓

by Issas



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Sibling Incest, warning added for mentions of underage sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issas/pseuds/Issas
Summary: 当你想去买一把新吉他，却在踏进商店的那一刻看到那个闪闪发亮的白色星形铃鼓时，脑海里第一时间就想到了他。这可是最适合你那个可爱的小弟弟玩的玩具。实际上，这个想法更多地是出于玩笑，你几乎都能想象到在把这玩意儿送给他当作礼物，然后告诉他——瞧，这就是给我漂亮小弟弟的能哗哗作响的玩具——时，他把它恶狠狠地摔在你脸上的情形。但当你真的把这份礼物送给他时，他的眼睛却一下子亮了起来，就如同一个在圣诞节早晨拆开礼物包装的小孩子。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	她手持一个星形铃鼓

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [She wore a star-shaped tambourine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994179) by [Ferrera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrera/pseuds/Ferrera). 

> 【作者的话】  
这篇文我从九月份就开始写了，但是一直拖到现在，所以现在先发上半部分好让我督促自己把全篇都写完。现在只是第一章，后面会有至少六千字（但愿吧）的车。  
时间设定在1994年初。

你妈妈到现在都还喜欢跟别人讲你当初是怎样地想要一个小妹妹而不是弟弟的故事。

每次生日聚会、过复活节还有吃圣诞晚餐的时候，每当你妈妈又开始给家人讲你当初是怎样把Liam当成洋娃娃一样给他喂奶洗澡、梳洗打扮、拿橡皮筋给他扎小辫子，还用妈妈唯一的那瓶指甲油给他涂指甲，以及想要随时随地把他带在自己身边时，你都能发誓说自己看到Liam的脸上悄悄腾起了一抹红晕。

到现在你偶尔也还是会这么想，依旧喜欢把他当成自己的小妹妹——就凭他的长相来看，他确实能称得起“妹妹”这个称呼。

当你想去买一把新吉他，却在踏进商店的那一刻看到那个闪闪发亮的白色星形铃鼓时，脑海里第一时间就想到了他。这可是最适合你那个可爱的小弟弟玩的玩具。实际上，这个想法更多地是出于玩笑，你几乎都能想象到在把这玩意儿送给他当作礼物，然后告诉他——_瞧，这就是给我漂亮小弟弟的能哗哗作响的玩具_——时，他把它恶狠狠地摔在你脸上的情形。但当你真的把这份礼物送给他时，他的眼睛却一下子亮了起来，就如同一个在圣诞节早晨拆开礼物包装的小孩子。

不过，你在台上的时候可从来没这么想过。他在你身边唱歌的样子简直就他妈的像个坠落凡间的天使，闭着双眼摇着手里的铃鼓，小扇子般浓密的睫毛在颧骨上投下一片阴影，饱满的嘴唇紧贴着前方的话筒。见此情景你心里都会骄傲地想，看吧，这他妈就是我那_漂亮的小弟弟在台上卖力唱歌的样子_，但你却从未那样想过他，像往常一样把他代入到自己小妹妹的角色当中去。那时候他下半身起码还好好地穿着裤子呢。

乐队里的那些哥们儿还是喜欢拿铃鼓这件事取笑他，乐此不疲地开着玩笑，告诉他应该去学点正儿八经的乐器，没完没了地说着铃鼓这东西是小孩和姑娘们才会玩的。实际上如果当时店里有粉色铃鼓的话可能你就会买个粉的了，但光是这个白色的星形铃鼓就足以让Liam成为了他们寻开心的对象。不过你满意地发现他们的嘲笑可并没有让Liam把那个铃鼓丢到一边，在台上的时候选个什么别的乐器去演奏。

而现在，他依旧在把玩着那个铃鼓，用手摇晃着它发出“哗哗”的声响，偶尔还会拿着它在自己光裸的大腿上敲敲打打。你们现在在后台坐着，在演出结束后大汗淋漓又情绪高涨，而且，Liam还没穿裤子。这一场快结束的时候他开始挑事儿，放狠话说要用手里的铃鼓砸在哪个混账的脸上，得到的回应却是被泼在身上的满满一杯啤酒，裤子也被弄湿了。其实刚下台坐下来的时候他还穿着裤子，但你却嘴贱地跟他说他那副样子看着跟他妈尿裤子了似的，然后他就回嘴道，_怎么，难不成你要让我脱了是吗，_接下来你还没来得及酝酿出什么机智的话去反驳他，他就直接上手解开了拉链，把裤子一口气褪下了大腿根。

你告诫自己不要显得那么饥渴地一直盯着他，努力克制着自己时不时就飘到他身上的目光，但他就坐在你面前，身上除了内裤以外就穿了件看上去至少要大了两号的毛衣，袖子长得都遮住了手指，而下摆则堪堪地遮住裤裆——这种情况下，想要跟乐队里的其他人说点什么而不分神的话显然不是一件易事。

他一只手端着啤酒，另一只手则拿着那个铃鼓，用过长的袖口包裹住了自己抓着铃鼓的整只手，心不在焉地把玩着。现在他进入了通常演出结束后的那种状态，思绪早已飘向了不知道什么地方，瘫手瘫脚地躺在沙发里，双眼有些出神地望着前方，一边用铃鼓敲打着自己赤裸的大腿。

你竭力忍住自己不断飘到他身上的目光，但此刻他瘫在沙发里，双腿分成那样一个角度，看起来筋疲力尽，汗津津的头发湿漉漉地紧贴着太阳穴和颧骨，嘴唇微张，粉嫩的舌头时不时地伸出来舔舔自己的唇瓣——这样的话，要做到不一直盯着他看可就太他妈不容易了。要是现在只有你们两个人的话你早就已经倾身过去，手沿着他光裸的大腿伸进毛衣揉捏着他的臀瓣，再一路向上抚摸着他毛衣下面的那一部分身体了。

“你看什么呢。”Liam猝不及防地开口，朝你露出一个自鸣得意地笑来，打断了你脑海里的浮想联翩。他这次可把你逮了个正着，心里对你此刻脑子里都在想些什么清楚得很，却只是扯着嘴角冲你露出一抹暗自得意的笑，除此之外平静得看起来和以往几乎别无二致。

“嗯？”在你突然词穷之后他又开口道，一边把两条腿分得更开了些，抬高了自己的臀部，那个姿势或许其他三个人可能会觉得他要撒尿，但只有你知道他只是在对你发出赤裸裸的暗示而已。

你头脑中残存的的理智使你_清楚_最好不要那样做，但你绝不会在这样的挑战面前甘愿做个缩头乌龟，而且在酒精、毒品以及演出过后还未衰退的肾上腺素的作用下，你心里巴不得让他在其他人面前害臊得满脸通红。

“做个安分点的好姑娘，把腿合上，行不？”

你看到他听闻此言却一声不吭，表面上依旧面如平湖，手里还在有节奏地用铃鼓敲着大腿。但你知道他只是在努力不受你刚才那句话的影响罢了。

“那你他妈不还是爱看得很嘛。”他舔了舔嘴唇得意地笑起来。听到这句话，你头脑中最后的那根线也崩断了。于是你快速地打量了一下屋子里的其他人：Bonehead和Tony正热火朝天地聊着——鬼知道在聊什么，但是Guigsy的目光却在你和Liam之间来回转悠，试图弄清楚你俩到底在玩什么把戏。你心里很清楚你就应该到此为止，然后赶紧他妈的把话题扯到别的地方去，但Liam刚才的一系列行为已经使你们俩都兴奋了起来，而且你较着劲非要做终结整段对话的那个人不可。

“你真他妈的是骚得很，把你的内裤那样露出来给我们看。”

现在Boenhead和Tony也抬起头来了，在看见Liam手中的铃鼓停顿了一拍、乱了节奏之后，你无法掩饰住脸上绽开的胜利的微笑。他看上去对你方才的一席话以及所造成的对他光着的大腿的突然关注而感到有点惊吃惊，脸上泛起了一抹红晕。看到他在所有人的注视下不自在地动了动身子，你心底涌上一阵巨大的满足与成就感。

“你们这么盯着我看可太不礼貌了。”最后他终于冒冒失失地吐出了这样一句话，但还是把毛衣下摆向下拉了拉。你咬紧了牙关，嘴里突然感到一阵没来由的干渴，双手则蠢蠢欲动地期待着下一步的行动。你用手蹭了蹭自己大腿上牛仔裤粗糙的布料，但心里却涌上了一阵冲动，想要拿个枕头什么的捂在他的脸上好让他闭上嘴，免得他待会儿让你说出什么会感到后悔的话。

“反正也没什么我之前没看过的。”你反驳道，但话刚一出口你就懊悔地想要咬断自己的舌头，心里祈祷着在事态失去控制之前屋里的其他人能赶紧灵光乍现借此讲个笑话。但他们只是一言不发地在原地坐着，目光在你们俩之间来回转动，你心里暗自咒骂自己为什么要挑起整个话题，把你们俩都搞得兴奋了起来。

“那你这会儿要把衣服掀起来给大伙儿都好好瞧瞧是吗？”

Liam的整张脸终于变成了耀眼的粉红色。

“别说了行吗。”他咕哝道，牙关紧咬。“我他妈可不是什么姑娘好吧。”你很想再争辩几句，但现在显然你已经说得够多了，于是你又把舌尖即将出口的话语咽回到了肚子里。

“我早就说了，摇铃鼓是姑娘们才干的事儿。”最终Tony开口打破了屋子里令人尴尬的沉默。_摇_铃鼓，他老是这么说，不把铃鼓当成一件正经的乐器，这个自大的混球。

“Robert Plant也他妈的用铃鼓。”Liam申辩道，依旧固执地在大腿上敲着那个哗哗作响的玩意儿。他气哼哼的样子不由得使你暗自发笑。

“这就是我说的。”Tony反驳道。然后他们三个哄堂大笑起来，Liam气得似乎鼻子都要冒烟了。他满怀期待地望向你，用眼神示意着_是你他妈先挑事儿的_，等着你站在他那一边。你只是直视着他的双眼，毫不掩饰自己自鸣得意的笑容，一眨不眨地看着他。

过了一会儿McGee来了一趟，你们一起聊了一会儿刚才演出的事情，但是Liam却没有参与到这场讨论当中去，依旧气哼哼地在自己的大腿上敲着手里那个星形的乐器。偶尔他会吸引你的目光，你试图去无视他，但他坐在那不着痕迹地吸引着你的注意，用一种极其缓慢的节奏在大腿内侧敲着铃鼓——所以要想做到不被他吸引目光可真是太他妈不容易了。现在他不再是众人调侃取乐的对象，而又变回了以往那个自信满满、随时随地都想着把你热火的Liam了。他眼中闪着光，似乎在他妈的恳求你把手伸到那件长得跟条裙子似的毛衣下面。你只能眼睁睁地看着这一切，在裤子上蹭着掌心的汗水，试图抑制住从心底疯狂滋生的渴望。但你他妈的想要现在就把他压在自己身下，让他在屋子里所有人的面前用嘴给你来上一发。

当他用那种恳求的狗狗眼回头望向你的时候，你感觉内心的欲望霎那间如同燃烧般变得火热炽烈了起来。_你就等着吧，_于是你用口型对他一字一句地说道，_你就等着吧。_

TBC 


End file.
